bluuokufandomcom-20200214-history
Heeb
Heeb is one of the prominent side characters in the Bluuoku franchise, they are most known for making people angry on multiple occasions with various cursed shitposts and an inablilty to spell Characteristics personality haha bald toes funny Im dad they mostly like getting on people's nerves as long as no real harm comes from it. Also they're edgy sometimes and vent their frustrations through bald edits, drawing cursed emojis, and other things of that nature. They constantly have an urge to snap/fight people but are too much of a wimp to do so. Appearance relatively tall, has glasses, wears plain button-ups or hoodies with variations of wide legged pants and long jackets. Are they really bald? Is their banri A3 shaped hair a wig? no one knows Relationships Pan both of them were classmates since 2017 but started hanging out more around half a year after they met. Their hangout activities usually include: playing bandori, pan dancing to kpop as heeb eats their lunch, doodling, and sometimes talking. Heeb enjoys pan's friendship because she's nice and was one of the few people that shared interests with them. Married with yukino on a drawpile vc Hawley they think hawley is a respectable level headed adult and fear her sometimes Yuzu Heeb cant stand rich people but yuzu is a cool friend and also pushed them out of their comfort zone. they have a???love hate relationship????? i dont know Yukino before leaving them for Sanji One Piece, yukino was married to heeb and pan. Heeb thinks yukino's control of ink in her traditional art is really good Trash before actually talking to trash, heeb was a giant lurker fan. now they tease trash for not admitting they like ramuda for sport while still being a giant fan. They threaten trash to flood their dms with hypmic lyrics when they insult their own art Ida Ida was the first person heeb dm'd in the server.... because they wanted her chin edits. they are eternally grateful for ida's sharp chinned endeavors and swore to wear the doppochin icon until the chinniversary. Oh also ida's taste is good for liking jakurai Emily Heeb thinks emily is funny and really really likes her writing style Kero Kero is one of the few people in the server that enable heeb's infatuation with Kaoru Seta and in turn heeb enables kero's infatuation in Tae Hanazono. Elly she likes pushing them into lockers and bullying them and heeb desperately keeps trying to out-bully her but fails Trivia * discovered hypmic in november 2018 but got into the fandom around mid december * Has a burning passion for Kaoru Seta from BanG Dream! Girls Band Party * has a habit of bursting into song in vc mostly drops, this is amplified in the presence of Pan * the dad joke of the server * memory bad * But they also know labyrinth wall by heart * draws * failing senior year * did not know what a blunt was before being a part of the server